elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Graviton
List of Cards Graviton'''has 2 copies of each of the following cards : '''Creature Control: 2 2 6 Permanent Control: 4 Statistics After 3 spins : If you win a card: Strategy Stealing his Gravity shields (or using your own) will get you a good way towards winning. After that, you don't have to worry about being hit by pretty much anything but Momentum. Permanent-reliant decks will have trouble here such as aether or Firefly queen decks, Graviton has both explosions, and unstoppables (momentums) that can destroy your permanents (i.e weapons) while the momentum essentially makes shields completely worthless. He also has chargers with a "base momentum" which essentially makes an aether deck completely out of the question unless you get a perfect draw and he gets a dreadful one. A good strategy could be an otyugh-graveyard strategy, although he uses firestorms if you get 3 or more creatures out, plus he can explode your grave yards, but while and if you can eat your own creatures, you can eventually eat his firemakers, which are essentially his main strength, once he loses them his damage is reduced exponentially, only having chargers as his real damage dealers. Fire may seem like a tempting choice to go for, however his fire makers are many and you can only utilise up to 6 bolts, you'd need at least 30+ quantums to eliminate them, and thats provided you can kill him off in time before he inflicts fatal damage on you. Bone wall is one of your best cards, drawing fire away from your health and permanents you ideally need to counter graviton since he has less permanent control than most. Its not as effective as on certain gods like rainbow or scorpio since graviton has a basic logic that says, if he cannot get rid of your shield, he'll go right through it - if he cant explode it, he will most definitely use unstoppable to momentum his creatures to hit you no matter what you have up. Combined with the ultimate stopping card - sundials, (and maybe a few fire storms) you can stop his damage before he has a chance to use momentum by killing his creatures or lobotomizing momentum, plus you can build on your bone wall if you are using a rainbow deck, while eliminating his creatures, stealing his permanents, or giving yourself some healing for the damage he has inflicted on you. Once you get this strategy going for graviton, he's a dead man. Anti-matter works wonderfully in conjunction with a lobotomising card here, since you can reverse all the damage. This in conjunction with a lobotomise, stops the Fire Makers from regaining their attack - turning complete and utter monsters into minions that serve you and only you. Aflaxtoxin is useful, but not as effective, but if used correctly will deny him the chance to play creatures - or make him inclined to RoF you, building up a bonewall if you have one, or increasing a scavengers attack and health. Finally, black hole can also be a life saver, while it won't stop certain creatures, it will deny Graviton the fire quantums he needs to boost his Fire Makers, effectively cutting off his only means of boosting their damage. Category:Fake Gods